


A Night off in Skyhold

by dreadwolfvhenan



Category: DAI - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Solas - Fandom, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, F/M, Solas - Freeform, dai - Freeform, fen’harel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolfvhenan/pseuds/dreadwolfvhenan
Summary: Lavellan finds a moment to relax in Skyhold. A surprise visit from her love interest, Solas.
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Solas - Relationship, solas lavellan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Night off in Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> This scene came to mind after thinking about how we never had the ‘spend time’ option with Solas. Something of a what might have been work. This was totally a self indulgent piece and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A cold draft always crept it’s way into the inquisitors bed. The sheer cloth draping against the balcony doors were no match for the chill of the Frostbacks. Many nights even the warmest kindling set strategically in the fireplace wouldn’t do the trick. Nor would a well executed spell. She’d spent much time in many places with Clan Lavellan. In the years passed she picked up on things in the name of survival. This was one of those things she couldn’t have prepared for.  
Lavellan draws the stained glass doors to a close as the sun sets upon Skyhold.  
She unbuckled the armored plating and slipped it from her body. Exchanging them for something a bit more delicate, she reached and draped over her shoulders the comfort of a old woven blanket from her people. The elders of her clan spent many moons weaving this intricate piece. The blanket was sent with her on the trip to the conclave. She always meant to return it. She always meant to return to them. How things change so quickly. She was grateful for it no matter the case. A small piece of home.  
She plopped down. Legs crossed in front of the fire. Sounds of cracking wood in the heat of a blaze filled the air of her lonesome quarter. Flickering lights of flame danced against stone walls. Thoughts of the day she before filled her mind. There was hardly a time she felt truly relaxed. There was always something left unfinished. Someone’s battle she had to fight. Tonight was the first night in a long time she could retire to her bedroom and not a rickety tent. 

The door below creaked opened. A melody of light footsteps echoed amongst the flooring. Never knowing the wind to dance up flights of stairs, she anticipated company. Peaking along the banister she sees his visage. He’s brought a full dish of small gratifications. Solas walks delicately towards her. Being especially careful to not spill anything. 

_“May I sit, Inquisitor?”_ , He says.

Lavellan’s eyes ignite when she realizes the gesture. Undoubtedly he’s raided the kitchen unbeknownst to the now resting staff. Small cheese wheels, fancy Orlaisian cakes embellished with the finest creams, a kettle with freshly brewed tea and a singular cup. Honey set to the side. 

She was happy to see him. Lavellan was always happy to see him.  
_“Yes, please, come sit”_ , she pat the space beside her, _“But I do have to ask, Solas, what’s all this?”_

He sets the dish and slowly stoops to the side of her. Reaching for the kettle, he pours a cup of tea. After adding two tiny dabs of honey, he passes it to her.  
_“Something for you, vhenan.”_  
Combing his fingers through her hair, meeting her forehead with a gentle kiss.  
_“You’re aware of how I feel about tea but I know you are rather fond of it so I thought maybe I could lift your spirits”_ , he smirks.  
Lavellan lightly giggles and replies snidely, _“Were all of these tiny cakes meant to lift my spirits as well?”_ She lifts one from the tray and hands it over to him.  
_“I must admit, I may have snuck a thing or two in for myself.”_  
He takes a bite of the treat as Lavellan presses her lips to the cup. The perfect blend of pekoe and sweetness.  
_“For someone who hates tea, you make a fine brew.”_ , she smiles. 

_“In practice, you must make the best of situations”_ ,he says, _“Same calls for with tea. I simply try and make the best of it.”_

She tilts her head to his shoulder whispers softly, _“I’m glad you’re here. **Ir’eth irassal ma”.**_  
The palm of his hand meets hers as fingers intertwine. They spend time discussing the events passed. Solas goes on for hours sharing the things he’s discovered only to notice after a while Lavellan grows quiet. She is fast asleep against his shoulder.  
He adjusts himself to her and pulls her over his lap. Her head pressed against his chest, he lifts to his feet with her in his arms, carrying her to her bed, lays her down gently, and pulls her covers tightly over her. Noticing the woven material she donned before has found itself resting amongst the floor. He takes it, dusts it off and places it against her.  
_**“Hamin, vhenan”**_ , under his breath, “ _We’ve still much to do_ ”. Cautiously he leans over to kiss her cheek one last time. He leaves her to her slumber. Both feeling a bit more at ease than before.

**Author's Note:**

> “Ir eth irassal ma” roughly translates  
> I am safe wherever you (are)  
> “Hamin, vhenan.” Meaning rest, my heart.  
> I’m by no means an elvhen language expert but I tried!


End file.
